Revenge, sweet revenge !
by Scilia
Summary: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et l'équipe de nuit va en faire l'amère expérience.


Revenge, sweet revenge !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Seul Joey Cortez est à moi, c'est toujours un début

**Auteur** : Drame, kleenex

**Rating** : PG13 à cause du langage

**Archives** : http/bricbrac. : _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et l'équipe de nuit va en faire l'amère expérience._

**Note de l'auteur** : Euh… je vais me faire tuer ! Vous n'avez pas idée des difficultés que peut rencontrer une auteuse sadique vis à vis de ses lecteurs qui sont friands de ce genre d'histoires mais aussi les premiers à trucider celle qui les a écrites ! J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je les aurais. Je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude la-dessus. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais j'ai encore assez de relations dans le milieu pour les avoir. Ils croient que tout est fini mais Joey Cortez ne va pas se laisser faire de la sorte… se faire avoir par une équipe d'incapables pareils ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi con ? Après tout ce temps, après avoir fait tourner en bourrique une bonne centaine de flics dans tout le pays, je me suis fait avoir à cause d'une simple empreinte relevée sur le lieu d'un homicide. J'ai eu beau nier, le vieux, celui qui a les cheveux grisonnants et des lunettes, a soutenu que c'était une preuve formelle et qu'il me tenait. Ils avaient même pas de cadavre mais ça a pas empêché le procureur de se jeter sur mon cas comme un chien sur un os ! J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'en découpant la gosse et en coulant les morceaux j'étais à l'abri… Dès que je sors d'ici, je m'achète une paire de gants et je les quitte plus ! Sortir d'ici… j'ai été condamné à 15 ans. Avec un peu de chance, j'en ferais la moitié avant d'être autorisé à quitter ce trou. Je vais faire buter ce connard d'avocat aussi, il aurait dû me faire avoir un non-lieu. Putain, comment on peut condamner quelqu'un sans avoir de corps ? Allons, allons, faut que je me calme. Mon cœur… le toubib a dit qu'il était mal foutu mais qu'il tiendrait longtemps si je me ménageais.

Je sais par qui je vais commencer… nan, pas le vieux, il sera le dernier à y passer. Dès que Billy viendra me voir, les choses se mettront en marche. J'ai déjà pensé à tout dans ma caboche. Ils pensent que Joey Cortez est un con mais ils se trompent. J'ai largement le temps de tout mettre en œuvre du fond de ma cellule. Ma réputation m'a précédée et je suis pas emmerdé par les autres détenus. Au contraire, ils sont presque tous à me cirer les pompes des fois que j'aurais envie d 'en prendre un ou deux dans ma bande. J'en ai repéré un… Lucas qui s'appelle. Il me sert d'homme de main ici. Ce que j'apprécie avec lui, c'est que c'est pas un bavard. Il ouvre jamais son clapet.

Je disais donc que j'allais commencer par le bodybuildé. Le brun qui se croit malin avec son torse de Superman. Je sais déjà où il crèche. Seul. Faut dire que des mecs comme ça, je vois pas quelles gonzesses auraient envie de se les faire. Toujours fourrés au boulot avec des horaires pas possible ! J'ai toujours été disponible pour mes femmes. Faut dire que je bossais à la maison, les gars venaient me voir et elles avaient pas intérêt à moucheter sinon elles s'en prenaient une bien sentie. Comme disait mon père : si tu sais pas pourquoi tu la bats, elle, elle le sait. Ça devrait pas être difficile de l'attirer sur une scène de crime qu'il aime tant. J'ai toujours aimé notre beau pays pour la facilité avec laquelle on achète les flics. Quelques billets, des filles, de la came… chaque flic à son prix et j'en connais d'eux qui sauront s'occuper de lui à merveille. Avant qu'il crève, il va connaître l'humiliation. Il va se faire passer à tabac, je veux l'entendre supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie, je veux qu'il fasse dans son froc ! Et surtout, je veux que Billy enregistre tout et qu'il m'amène la bande. Je veux l'entendre couiner ce porc ! J'en frémis déjà d'avance… quelle douce musique ça sera. Faut que Billy pense à lui faire un fix… puisqu'ils tiennent tant que ça a leurs preuves, ils vont en avoir pour leur argent !

Après une semaine, histoire de les laisser souffler, je passerai au negro. Ce sale type qui souriait d'un air victorieux quand on m'a coffré. Lui, ça va être un peu différent… Il est marié d'après ce que je sais. Toujours utile une femme, ça sert à plein de choses et je présume que de la voir se faire violer devant lui, ça va le calmer un peu. A moins de la kidnapper et de lui envoyer une cassette… j'hésite encore mais je sais qu'elle va y passer. L'avantage, si elle se fait prendre devant lui, c'est qu'il va sûrement supplier et geindre qu'on arrête. Il va promettre n'importe quoi pour qu'on la relâche… ouais… ça devrait pas poser de problème pour celui-là… il faut qu'il la viole devant lui avant de l'égorger. Je veux qu'il voie sa femme clamser avant d'y passer à son tour… ça sera parfait… vraiment parfait.

Et pour le vieux, ce sera encore meilleur. Je sais qu'il vit seul. Je vais lui offrir un dernier voyage exceptionnel. D'abord, il va falloir le kidnapper mais je vais laisser passer un mois, le temps qu'il enterre ses deux collègues, qu'il réfléchisse sur la vie… le genre de truc que fait ce type de mec. C'est pas le mien, je préfère agir et foncer dans le tas une fois le plan défini. Donc je vais le faire enlever et je veux que Billy lui passe les vidéos des deux précédents meurtres. J'adorerai voir son visage lorsqu'il comprendra qu'ils se sont faire avoir. Oh bon dieu, ça va être jouissif ! Et puis on le conduira dans le désert. C'est là que j'ai tué pour la première fois… de toute façon, j'avais pas le choix… c'était tué ou être tué. J'ai préféré rester en vie et monter peu à peu les échelons. Je regrette pas ma vie, elle a été enrichissante et prospère. Je me suis tapé les plus belles filles de Vegas, j'ai bouffé du caviar et du homard presque à tous les repas, j'ai deux casinos prospères, j'ai dû aussi semer quelques bâtards à droite à gauche… la vie quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le vieux comparé à moi ? Rien ! Ce type a pas vécu le quart de ma vie. Je me demande même si quelqu'un le pleurera. J'aimerai être celui qui va lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux. J'aimerai voir son regard à l'instant où il sentira que tout est fini. J'aimerai qu'il voie mon sourire au moment où il pressera la détente. Ils ne pourront rien faire. Absolument rien pour empêcher la vengeance de Joey Cortez.

------

Ca fait six mois que je pourris dans ce trou mais je vais sortir grâce à mon nouvel avocat. Je sais pas comment il fait, je m'en fous. Ça va me coûter un peu de pognon mais peu importe. Ce qui est important c'est que tout s'est passé comme prévu. Billy a bien fait son boulot. J'ai des vieux journaux devant moi, je vais relire les passages intéressants…

_« Un enquêteur des CSI retrouvé battu à mort. _

Nick Stokes, CSI niveau 3, a été découvert battu à mort alors qu'il était en train de recueillir des indices sur le lieu supposé d'un homicide. La police n'a aucun piste pour le moment. Le shérif Mobley s'est refusé à tout commentaire. Une enquête a été ouverte. »

_« L'enterrement de Nick Stokes, décédé il y a quelques jours, s'est fait dans la plus grande intimité. Les parents de Stokes, qui au départ voulait rapatrier le corps de leur fils au Texas, ont respecté ses dernières volontés. Il a été incinéré et ses cendres ont été répandues dans le désert à l'aube. »_

_« Hécatombe chez les CSI_

Warrick Brown, CSI niveau 3, et de sa femme Tina ont été retrouvés morts à leur domicile. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un cambriolage qui a mal tourné. D'après les premières constatations, Tina Brown, infirmière, a été violée par les cambrioleurs avant d'être égorgée. Son époux a été retrouvé mort, abattu d'une balle en plein cœur. Une enquête est en cours. »

_« L'enquêteur en chef des CSI disparaît_

_Il semblerait qu'il soit de mauvais augure de faire partie de la célèbre brigade de la police scientifique. En effet, Gilbert Grissom n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis plusieurs jours. La police a découvert sa voiture devant son appartement mais aucune trace de lutte dans ce dernier. Grissom aurait-il mal supporté les décès récents de deux membres de son équipe (ndlr : se référer aux éditions du 12 et du 20 mai) ? D'après Catherine Willows, il n'était pas déprimé et n'avait aucunement l'intention de disparaître. Willows a reprit l'équipe, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste, en charge et assure faire tout son possible pour retrouver la trace de Grissom. »_

_« Le corps d'un homme découvert dans le désert_

_C'est lors d'une randonnée que deux jeunes sportifs ont découvert le corps d'un homme dans le désert. D'après les premières constatations de la police, l'inconnu a été tué d'une balle dans la tête il y a plusieurs semaines, voire mois. Une exécution qui rappelle étrangement les méthodes de la mafia. L'homme n'a pas encore été identifié. Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui et son corps a été abîmé par les animaux et insectes. Catherine Willows, chef des CSI, a prit l'enquête en charge avec son équipe et espère identifier rapidement l'inconnu. »_

_« Gilbert Grissom retrouvé mort_

_C'est avec tristesse que notre journal a appris aujourd'hui que l'homme retrouvé dans le désert hier est Gilbert Grissom, Rappelons qu'il avait disparu fin juin, ne laissant aucun indice derrière lui et que, malgré tous les efforts déployés par Catherine Willows et son équipe, aucune explication n'avait été trouvée à sa disparition. Les CSI travaillent maintenant sur son assassinat et espère remonter jusqu'au tueur grâce à la balle qui a été retrouvée dans la dépouille. Une cérémonie funèbre va être organisée prochainement et notre journal va rendre un hommage à cet homme méconnu qu'était Gilbert Grissom en lui dédiant un dossier spécial dans notre prochaine édition. » _

FIN 


End file.
